


A Family Reunion In Her Stomach

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Digestion, Farting, Hyper Scat, Scat, Vore, disposal, mass vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Alex Byrne isn’t thrilled that he’s being forced to attend his family reunion. A boring party in the middle of the woods turns out to be the least of his problems, though. One of his family members goes missing in the woods, and all Alex can bring himself to do is take a nap. Upon waking, he finds himself face-to-face with a profoundly gassy, bloated witch who just finished devouring everyone in his family but him! Unfortunately, it seems like she’s still got room for one more…This story was done as a commission. Contains F/Multi Fatal Mass Vore, belching, farting, and disposal.





	A Family Reunion In Her Stomach

Daniel Byrne was of Irish Catholic descent, meaning that his family tree was an ever-expanding fractal of siblings, uncles, and cousins, more than could be counted on two hands plus toes. The Byrne family seldom had family reunions because of this: wrangling the dozens of Byrnes in the same place at the same time was a near-impossible feat of scheduling. Daniel's wife Kelly was up to the task, though, and after months of slaving away at her calendar, she finally found a date that would work for everyone. And so, the Byrnes would meet on the evening of May 18th, in a rented cabin in upstate New York. Everyone would be there, save for a few obscure cousins-thrice-removed who nobody really liked anyways

Daniel had the smallest immediate family of all the Byrne clan-he had only himself, his wife, and his two children, a son who had just started college and a daughter who had just finished it. Neither of them were particularly enthusiastic about being taken into the woods to be told uncomfortably racist jokes by their intoxicated great uncles, but Daniel won them over by reminding them that it was his financial generosity that stood between them and crushing student loan debts, and that they did, in fact, owe him one.

Their supplies were hastily packed into the trunk of their car: a change of clothes for each member of the family, a single flashlight, the children's phones so their experience wouldn't be too crushingly boring, and lastly, their contribution of food to the family potluck.

"Is everyone ready?" Daniel said, receiving semi-enthused grunts from his children that sounded close enough to "yes" for him.

"Then let's go!"

After about an hour and a half of driving, mixed with some intermittent bathroom breaks and fighting over the radio, they arrived at the campsite. Daniel's family was one of the latest arrivals, as everyone seemed to be there already. Daniel's kids dispersed into the crowd, after giving an obligatory half-hearted greeting to whichever relative was closest. Daniel had neglected to take their phones away before the party, and so on their phones was where they would spent most of their time. Daniel and Kelly, meanwhile, were immediately pulled aside, literally by Daniel's father, his bony hand reaching out and yanking the two close to his winkled face. He smelled a lot like a dusty bookshelf.

"Oh, nice to see you, dad," Daniel said, having not seen his father for several years, and for good reason. The old man suffered from an excess of personality, and a single interaction with him was enough to leave one exhausted.

"You know what this party really needs?" the elder Byrne said, his voice rich and textured from countless years on this Earth. "Some good firewood. I'm gonna go out and get some."

And then the old man got up, and walked into the woods like a Sasquach. Even at his age, the silver-haired man insisted on doing everything himself, as if to show that he could.

"Alright, uh, see you dad," he said as he vanished into the trees. Not sure what else to do, Daniel and Kelly wandered throughout the party, sometimes as a pair, and sometimes on their own, conversing with the more pleasant members of their family, and gradually picking away at the food left on the large table. Hours passed, and it wasn't long before the sun began to set.

"Hm, I think dad should've been back by now," Daniel remarked to Kelly, who politely declined to see her cousin's vacation photos so she could join back up with her husband.

"It is getting late...then again, I wouldn't put it past your father to take three hours to get firewood. Or he could've just gotten distracted. Maybe he's trying to kill a squirrel with a spear he carved out of a branch."

"That's definitely possible. Still, I want to make sure that he's okay."

"Do you know if he had his cell phone on him?"

"What do you think?"

"Fine. I'm sure as hell not going in there in the dark."

"I don't blame you. I'll go gather up some of the boys and see if we can't find him."

Alex Byrne, Daniel's son, was not among those chosen for the Great Grandpa Rescue expedition. In fact, they didn't even bother asking him. Daniel knew his son well enough not to request that he stumble around in a pitch-black forest in search of a relative he didn't even particularly like. Most of the other young men volunteered. Unlike Alex, they didn't have the foresight to bring their phones, and a trek into the woods would be a welcome reprieve from the crushing boredom of this party.

Alex, meanwhile, was even more isolated from the party than his sister, who was also going out of her way to avoid human contact as much as she could. The entire party was concentrated around a cabin, which just happened to have several rooms that were well-isolated and cozy, perfect for blocking out the sounds and sights of the familial chaos going on outside. Alex ducked into one of these rooms. It was filled with a pleasant, musty scent, the smell of some kind of rustic wood that he didn't quite know the name of. There were no lights within the room, and with the sun already setting, the room was just barely bright enough for Alex to see what he was going. He immediately threw himself onto the nearby bed, which was softer and larger than any he had had the pleasure of sleeping on before.

The softness of the bed, the cool, hazy darkness, the heavy, fragrant air, all of these combined to overwhelm Alex's senses. He had come in here to play on his phone, but it was only a few minutes before he was out cold in the deepest sleep of his life.

Alex awoke groggily after what felt like either 10 minutes or 10 hours of sleep. The sun had set, and the cabin was entirely dark, so he must've only been out for a few hours. Then again, it was just as likely that he slept all the way through to the next day.

He rubbed his eyes vigorously until the blurring went away, but even after that the darkness left him basically blind. He fumbled around through his pockets, and then the sheets underneath him, groping around until he felt his fingers brush against the cold glass screen of his phone. He yanked it out from underneath the sheets, only to discover that it hadn't been in rest mode, and the battery was nearly dead. It had enough power to serve as a decent flashlight at least, until he could find a more sustainable source of light.

It must've been pretty late. He had trouble imagining that the party was still going on, but they wouldn't just leave him here, right? Alex walked through the unfamiliar halls of the cabin, with his phone's glowing screen pointed at the floor, to keep him from tripping over anything. He made his way to the main room, which also served as the cabin's kitchen. Immediately, he began digging through the drawers, knowing that his phone was liable to go out at any moment. Fortunately, one of the drawers had exactly what he was looking for: a flashlight, and one of those heavy black metal ones that felt more like a weapon than anything else. He turned it on, and a good, solid beam of light illuminated the room. Perfect timing, too, as his phone chose that exact moment to flicker out and die.

He wandered outside with his flashlight. The first thing he noticed is that there wasn't anyone else around. Out of the dozens of family members who had come to the party, not a single one of them was present anymore. Had they simply left him? No, further investigation revealed that people's backpacks and jackets were left at the site, and that everyone's car was still parked. What the hell was going on? Had they all ventured into the woods to look for his grandfather? Were they all playing some sort of prank on him?

If they had gone into the forest, Alex definitely wasn't going to go looking for them. There were around forty of them in total, so it would've been damn difficult for all of them to be lost. So, he would wait a few more hours, to see if they'd return. If they didn't, well, that'd be the time to panic for real. Tired of standing out in the freezing cold, Alex returned to the cabin, sitting himself down on the dining room table. He didn't want to lay on the bed again, lest he fall back asleep.

With his phone dead, there wasn't much he could do to entertain himself until his family got back. He was forced to resort to desperate measures to pass the time: producing shadow puppets with his flashlight, and reading all of the instruction manuals he could find in the drawers, cover to cover. He was thoroughly absorbed in these mundane activities when a sudden sound shook him out of his daze, and shocked him so much that he nearly jumped through the ceiling. It was so immediate and powerful that it took Alex's brain a few good seconds to process and identify it, and even after that he still wasn't quite sure what it was. The closest comparison he had was to the sound of a rifle going off, and that frightened him enough to send him running through the hallway before diving underneath the bed.

This couldn't really be happening, right? This was something that only happened in horror movies. Someone's truck probably backfired, or one of his idiot uncles misfired a gun while they were doing whatever the hell they were doing in that forest. Then again, Alex wasn't one to take chances. It was better to be safe than sorry, and Alex was willing to make a fool of himself if it meant not being murdered by some deranged rifleman.

Alex was hidden underneath the bed, with his flashlight turned off to avoid giving away his position. Even without his light, he wasn't totally blind. There was enough moonlight shining through the window to illuminate the room, at least a little. There was a complete absence of sound, however, as Alex took careful, steady nearly silent breaths to avoid being discovered.

He could hear another sound cutting through the silence, one that informed him that his decision to run and hide was a wise one. The door of the cabin creaked open, and the sound of weighty, stumbling footsteps filled Alex's ears. The sound that'd frightened him before immediately followed it. Since it was so much closer, he could finally identify what it was. It wasn't the sound of a gun going off. It was louder, longer, and more powerful than it should've been, but the noise was unmistakably that of flatulence.

The footsteps got closer and closer, until someone burst through the door to Alex's room. Alex could now get a good look at the intruder.

She looked like...well, she looked like a witch. Alex wasn't sure of any other way to describe her, with the pointed black hat, boots, cloves, and black latex suit that were all unmistakably witch-y. She wasn't ugly like how most witches were depicted, though. She was young, looking only a few years older than Alex at most, with short, straight black hair. She reminded Alex a bit of the goth girls he would see around his college, although it was her body that really set her apart.

This 'witch' had a figure that was generally plump and chubby: thick thighs, a large ass, and the like. The majority of her mass was concentrated around her midsection though: her belly, to be precise. She had a prominent, pudgy midsection that looked just as squishy as it was bloated. With the door to the bedroom opened, the smell of the fart she'd unleashed in the entrance room was beginning to leak in, stinging Alex's nose with its awful scent.

Alex wasn't sure what to make of what he was seeing, besides that continuing to hide from this witch was probably for the best.

"Fuck, I DEFINITELY ate too much," she said with a grunt, pressing a hand to her growling stomach, letting out a thunderous belch that was no more pleasant to smell than what'd come out of her backside.

"Hey, wait a second..." she sniffed the air, picking up the distinct scent of human underneath the smell of her own gas. "I think I might've missed one."

An icy fear shot through Alex's body. He eyed the door and the window, neither were close enough for him to dash to without attracting her attention. "Where could they be..." she said, opening up a nearby wardrobe, sighting disappointingly when her prey wasn't inside.

"Damn..." she said, stumbling over to a closet, another roaring fart erupting from her backside. Either she was pushing out those monster rippers intentionally, or she simply didn't care enough to hold back, even though she suspected that someone might've been watching. Jessie was having trouble staying awake, with that thick, heavy, foul-smelling fog poisoning his air.

With the closet investigated the witch moved on to the final hiding spot: beneath the bed frame. A single pale hand reached underneath the bed, grabbing Alex by his collar and yanking him out into the open.

"There you are!" the witch said, pulling him into her face, and letting out an explosive belch that must've been deliberate.

*BRrrOOoooOOOUuuuuuUUUuuuRrrpPPPp*

"I guess all those people must've been your family, huh?"

Alex barely had time to process the implications of the witch's words, before he was thrown onto his back, hard. Before he could get back up, two large, shiny, spherical black objects were lowered onto his face, pinning him to the floor.

The witch had set on him, trapping him beneath her frequently flatulence ass cheeks. Alex could predict what was going to happen next, but that didn't mean he was prepared for it.

*FFfFFFFfFlOOOoOOoORrRRrrrRrrTtttttT*

An especially juicy gust of butt wind escaped from between the witch's cheeks, propelled directly into Alex's nose by the force of her asshole.

"Phew, that was a big one! Your family gave me so much gas!" she said with a sadistic chuckle, letting out a second that was just as powerful as the first. Alex screamed, of course, and tried to push his assailant off of him, but the witch wouldn't budge no matter how much he squirmed. By time a third fart exploded warmly against his helpless face, he was sure that he was going to pass out.

The weight was lifted from his face, and Alex breathed in a lung full of relatively fresh air. "I think I'm just about done playing with you," she said. "Your family's mostly digested, and I'm starting to get hungry again. You look like you'd make a pretty good snack."

"Snack...? What are you...?"

Before Alex had a chance to react, he was hoisted over the witch's head, and lowered swiftly into her gaping mouth. Saliva covered his head as he was shoved roughly down her throat, forced deeper into the witch's innards by her incredible strength. All it took was one final push, and he was sent down into the acidic, bubbling lake that was her stomach.

Alex obviously couldn't see because he was inside of her, but the witch's belly bulged out considerably from its new human occupant. The witch now sported a round, bulgy gut, enhanced slightly but the pudge already present around her middle.

Obviously, Alex wasn't going to let himself be swallowed without a fight. He kicked and thrashed and punched against his surroundings, but this accomplished little more than giving the witch more gas. Alex could hear the slightly muffled sound of her belching from the outside, followed by sadistic giggles.

"Let me go, you witch!" Alex said. He was putting up a valiant fight, but now, his resolve was starting to fade. Her powerful acids were eating away at his body, making him softer, weaker, less human and more gut sludge.

"All done?" the witch said, letting out a belch and a fart in quick succession from her stomach-stimulating meal. "I guess I got the whole family in there now, and it feels like they're just about ready to come out."

A series of near-constant farts exploded from her, indicating that her bowels were full and ready to be voided. She spent a few seconds musing on where exactly she'd dispose of her prey.

She decided that the cabin toilet would be an ideal location, so she could comically overfill it and crush it beneath the weight of what would no doubt be an enormous load. She stumbled her way into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door, as she'd likely end up filling the entire room and possibly beyond.

She squatted down, pulling the humble strand of latex that covered her asshole aside, which only provided sub-thong protection in the first place. She began to squeeze, and a thick, steaming log emerged from her puckered hole. Fragments of bone, scraps of clothing, and other various bits of refuse were mixed in, indicating that her meal had once been human. At least a few dozen skulls could be seen in the mix, showing that her human victims had been numerous.

The toilet was overflowing after only a few seconds. After that, she moved to the sink, which also couldn't contain her output for more than a few moments. Finally, she turned her asshole to the bathtub, but even that couldn't hold all the digested remains of her prey. Finally, she just went directly on the floor, until there was a huge mountain of bone-infused shit piled up behind her, stretching from the floor to the ceiling. She took a moment to admire her work, before wiping her ass with a towel, leaving the witch completely clean.

She hummed to herself, wandering back into the woods, hoping that there were still some family members that she'd missed.


End file.
